Thrown from Grace
by tributefromvault101
Summary: "Well, I don't know my parents, so for all I know, they could be proper nobles." F!OCxMartin/F!OCxM!OC
1. A Horrible Fate

**Day One, Last Seed 27.**

This morning, I woke up in a cell in the Imperial City's Prison. I had been accused of murdering a noble in Morrowind, so I'd been transfered to this prison to await my trial and, ultimately, my execution. I was terribly afraid, but I'd been in jail before, so I knew the ropes. Well, up until that horrid little Dark Elf in the cell across from me started putting terrifying scenes into my mind. He told me the guards were going to slit my throat after I went mad from being locked down there for too long. This made me realize how cramped my quarters really were...

But a man came to my rescue. The Emperor, to be exact, Emperor Uriel Septim. He allowed me passage with him and his body guards through the hidden passages beneath the prison. Two of his body guards were killed and he was killed as well. But before he died, he gave me an amulet. "The Amulet of Kings" he called it. "You must take it to Jauffre in Chorrol." His words echoed in my mind...

After his death, I feared that the remaining body guard would return me to my prison cell and try me for the murder of the Emperor, but instead he gave me a key to the sewers and let me free. His name was Baurus and I wish I had the time to thank him for what he did for me... If I only knew where he was.

Now I'm on my way through the sewers and out into the world. I guess the only thing for me to do is go to Chorrol and find this Jauffre man.


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Day Two, Last Seed 28.**

The leather armor I found in the sewers was almost too heavy for me to walk in. Isn't this supposed to be light armor? I shuffled my way down the hill towards the bridge leading away from the Imperial City. It would be my best bet to get as far from the Imperial City as possible.

The iron short sword I had picked up clamored awkwardly at my side and my bow and quiver weighed me down substantially. I was quickly becoming tired as I made my way up the hilly, northbound road to Chorrol.

About half way up the first tall hill, I stopped to take a breather. The view of the Imperial City from that hill was breathtaking. After about an hour's rest, I decided to keep going. I was determined to reach Chorrol by sunrise, but at the rate I was going, that probably wasn't going to happen.

I passed through a fort at the top of the hill, probably named something ridiculously ancient-sounding. It was quite run-down, in all honesty. I tried to be silent as I sneaked my way through the fort, but the heavy sword at my side banging against the metal clasps on my armor gave me away. A bandit ran out from behind a bush and in my fear and surprise, I fell onto the ground.

"Give me your money or die," the bandit unsheathed his sword and laid it against my throat.

I gasped for air as the sharp blade nipped at my skin.

"Give me your gold now or I'll kill you and leave you in a puddle of your blood!" the Imperial man snarled at me.

"I-I don't have any gold!" I squeaked.

The bandit seemed taken aback. He appraised my armor and sword, "A weakling like you shouldn't wield things like these. Where did you find them, if you did not buy them?"

I looked down at the sword at my side, "I found them... in the sewers beneath the Imperial City prison."

The bandit smiled and chuckled at my response, "You? Beneath the Imperial City prison?" He readjusted his sword against my throat, "Tell me where you really got them."

"I am telling the truth," I cried out in exasperation, "I was wrongfully accused of murder in Morrowind and they brought me to the Imperial City on a boat. I've been here in Cyrodiil for only about a week and I should be having my trial and execution right now, but an old man and his bodyguards came into my cell and told me that he was the Emperor and that I would be freed if I helped them escape. I followed them and they gave me this armor and these weapons... I-I'm just so tired!"

During my sudden outburst, the bandit had sheathed his sword. I felt my tears against my face and wiped them furiously. He probably thinks I'm a weakling now. The bandit looked down at me with what seemed like pity in his eyes, "Where are you going? You're obviously not an adventurer, so why are you do fervently taking this road? There's nothing this way except farms and bandit camps... and Chorrol, but the people there don't accept strangers kindly."

I stare down at my hands. I can still feel his eyes on me. I reach back into my pack and pull out the amulet the king had given me.

The bandit scoffed, "I knew you were hiding something."

"N-no, you can't take this. It's worth nothing to you. The only person who can use it is the Emperor and his sons, but they're all dead. I was meant to take this to a friend of the Emperor's... so it can be kept safely forever to commemorate his death," I keep my eyes and hands firmly on the amulet.

The bandit kneeled next to me and held his hand out towards me. I instinctively wretched the amulet away from him, but when I looked up into his face, I realized the amulet wasn't what he wanted, "Do you want an escort?"

I took the bandit's hand and he pulled me up with a grunt, "Wow, how heavy is that armor?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I barely made it up that hill..."

"Well, if you would allow me, I'll carry some of your supplies," he asked.

At first, I was reluctant to allow him, but the look in his eye made me realize that he was being sincere. I willingly gave him my pack and we made our way up the next hill without any problem.

Just as Chorrol was in sight, he turned to me, "Is that where you're going? Chorrol?"

I nodded and sighed, "Thanks for your help... uh?"

He smiled at my blunder, "The name's Gregory La'Terriet."

"That doesn't seem like a very... bandity name to me," I giggled.

"Well, I wasn't born a bandit. My parents were part of the nobility in Cheydinhal. They wanted me to follow in their footsteps... But that's not what I wanted. I wanted to be a traveling bard and play my guitar in every inn across Tamriel. Too bad playing your guitar doesn't bring in a whole lot of gold or I would have kept on playing, but it doesn't. And I sort of enjoy the looks on a surprised nobleman's face when I pop out from behind a bush," he chuckled at his own memories.

I looked down at my hands as we walked, "But thievery is wrong."

He looked at me and sighed, "I know, but it's all I have now. I don't have a home to go back to... I can't go back to my parents, they'd disown me if they found out why I left."

"Maybe they wouldn't. You're a perfectly decent man," I silently chastised myself for complimenting a man who tried to rob me.

He glanced at me, "What's your name?"

"Oh, Annalise," I quietly replied.

He chuckled, "Quite a proper name for a girl who claims to have no wealth."

"Well, I don't know my parents, so for all I know, they could be proper nobles," I sighed and stared down at my feet as I walked.

Gregory glanced at me again, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault they left me on some women's doorstep, and it's not your fault she didn't take me in. It's the cards I was dealt, and I guess I try to make the best of them."

The rest of our journey towards town was silent. I felt sort of bad for getting upset about his comment. Just as I was about to speak up, he stopped walking and turned to me with a solemn look on his face, "It's been nice, Anna, but it's time for us to part ways." He pulled the pack from his shoulder and handed it to me.

I stared down at the pack in my hand, dissapointment covering my face.

"What's wrong, hm?" He gently brushed a hair from my face.

"I don't know," I sighed, "I just don't think I can talk to this Jauffre guy."

He flashed a smile, "Of course, you can. You made friends with a fearless bandit, you can persuade anyone."

"I don't think so."

"I know so!" he lightly tapped my nose before turning away and sauntering off towards the town's gates.

I sighed and turned to face the large building in front of me. A sign blatantly stated 'Weynon Priory.' This was the place. I glanced down at my armor. It was too big, dirty, and I must have looked a mess. But at this point in the game, there was no where I could go to make myself look any better. I was coinless, homeless, and friendless. I had no where to go but here, so I knocked lightly on the door.

A man sporting a long, brown robe opened the door and greeted me with a hearty, "Hello, what can I do for you?"

I smiled and tried to put on my best friendly persona, "Yes, I'm here to see Jauffre."

The man glanced back into the darkness behind him and replied, "Jauffre just went into town to get some supplies for the house. If you want to wait, he'll surely be back soon."

I sighed, "N-no, thank you. I'll come back later."

"That would be fine. Fare well," and with a creak and a slam the door was closed and I was alone again.

I guess I could go into town and see if I can't get rid of this armor and find some lighter clothes. And maybe, I'll run into Jauffre out and about. It's doubtful, but I can take the chance. I push myself towards the town gates and give a friendly nod to the guard standing idly by. His gruff frown turns to a heavy scowl at the sight of my dreadful attire. I sigh and make my way into town.


End file.
